


your love is my drug

by FrankieSmiles



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieSmiles/pseuds/FrankieSmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bert loves mornings like this. Waking up with his boyfriend kissing him sweetly then maybe later, they'll make those awesome waffles or maybe they'll have morning sex or whatever. He fucking loves this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your love is my drug

Bert opened his eyes slowly as he felt his boyfriend pressing soft butterfly kisses on the back of his neck. Bert loves mornings like this. Waking up with his boyfriend kissing him sweetly then maybe later, they'll make those awesome waffles or maybe they'll have morning sex or whatever. He fucking loves this.

Bert turned around slowly. When he was facing Gerard, his other half was already grinning then pressed a small sweet kiss on his lips. 

"Good morning, love." Gerard said as he smiles, still kissing his boyfriend.

Bert grinned then kissed Gerard back, hungrily, "Good morning, babe." he giggled as he pulled back from the kiss, as Gerard moved to rest his head on Bert's chest. "No work today?"

Gerard, still smiling, shook his head, "Nope." he grinned then hid his face on Bert's chest, "Grant said that he liked my paintings and that it sold a couple of grand, and with that, he gave me a day off."

"Just this day?" Bert asked.

"Nope." Gerard giggled as he felt Bert drawing little hearts on his back, "This whole week."

"This whole week?!" Bert said, excited.

"Yup!"

Gerard moved his body so that he was straddling Bert. He looked into his boyfriend's eyes then he gave him a small innocent smile, "So Mr. McCracken, what are you thinking right now, now that you have me for seven days."

"Hmmm," Bert tapped his chin, pretending that he's been thinking, "I think that I want to take you as my hostage for seven days, then I'll take care of you," he was holding Gerard's hip on one arm and the other stroking Gerard's leg lovingly, "feed you, make you my prince-"

Gerard pouted, "I want to be your princess."

Bert let out a little laugh, "Why do you want to be a princess?"

Gerard rolled his eyes, "Not  _a_  princess.  _Your_  princess."

"My princess?"

"Yes, you asshole," Gerard says as he pretended to snap at Bert, but gave up as he smiled softly at his lover, "And you're my prince because you're the one who'll protect me from the evil men and women and I'll be the one who's going to make you feel good and I'm going to be the one who's going to love you forever."

Bert stared at Gerard, his heart making those little jumps. Now, he remembers why he fell in love with the dorky artist he met at the coffee shop 3 years ago. It was love at first sight.

"That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard, my love." Bert said, as he sat up and pressed his lips to Gerard's. 

"I love you so much." Gerard whispered as he pressed a small kiss at the back of Bert's ear.

"I love you too, so fucking much."

They both kissed for a few moments until Gerard stood up, announcing that he'll make breakfast. He grabbed Bert's shirt on the floor and an underwear. Once he was dressed, Bert pulled him back on the bed, and pressed lazy kisses on Gerard's face.

"Berrrt!" Gerard whined, "I'm going to make breakfast."

"Okay," Bert whispered, but he's still holding Gerard's hips very tightly, with Gerard unable to escape.

"Bert, I'm going to make breakfast." Gerard repeated, struggling to get out of Bert's grip.

"Noooo," Bert says in his mock-baby-voice, "Gee stay. Gee will cuddle with Bert. Gee will ride Bert or Bert will ride Gee. Bert wants cuddle."

"After we eat, okay? I'm hungry.

"Noooo!" Bert tightened his hold on Gerard's hips, "Bert hungry for Gee."

Gerard sighed but he smiled then kissed the corner of Bert's mouth, "Babe, I'm always hungry for you, but right now, I'm hungry for food."

Bert pouted and Gerard rolled his eyes, laughing, "Okay, if you're going to release me right now, I'm gonna make those awesome nutella pancakes you love most."

"With sprinkles, Gee?" Bert asked. 

Gerard nodded, "With sprinkles."

Bert immediately released Gerard as he too got dressed. Before Gerard goes out to the door, Bert pulled him and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth one last time before he lets Gerard make those awesome nutella pancakes (with sprinkles!).

When Bert entered the kitchen, he was greeted by the view of Gerard, wearing an apron and shaking his hips to the beat of Cobra Starship's Good Girls Go Bad while mixing the batter.

Bert let out a small chuckle, which startled Gerard, causing him to drop the spoon he was holding.

"Bert, you ass!" Gerard shouted. His face was so red, which Bert finds so fucking cute. Gerard then ran to the table to pause the music he was listening  to.

"You're so cute when you're mad, baby." Bert said. Gerard stuck out his tongue and continued to mix the batter.

Bert walked up to him and hugged him from behind, kissing his neck, "I'm sorry I startled you, baby."

Gerard breathed deeply then turned around, looking at Bert's eyes, "It's okay."

Bert grinned then let Gerard continue making those pancakes. He was still hugging Gerard from behind but Gerard doesn't mind, he likes it.

"Darling?" Gerard called out, "d'you wanna maybe set out the table for me?"

Bert smiled and placed one last kiss on Gerard's neck, "Of course, sweetie." he pulls back from Gerard and got the plates that Gerard had placed near the sink. Once he was done, he sat down on one of the chairs then just stared at Gerard making pancakes. This is his favorite view ever.

When Gerard was done, he placed the cooked pancakes on the table as he told Bert to eat up. They ate in silence, just enjoying this moment they have together.

"Holy shit, Gee." Bert exclaimed when he was done eating. "This is like the best pancakes ever."

Gerard blushed and smiled shyly. He still has these butterflies in his stomach whenever Bert praises him or when Bert tells him he loves him or something like that or even when he sees Bert grinning so hard. He'll never get tired of those things. "Thanks."

"Seriously Gee. You're like the best cook ever! I fucking love you!"

"Me or my cooking?"

"Both of course!" Bert chuckled. 

Gerard smiled again as he continued eating his pancakes. His phone then suddenly vibrated. He checked it and smiled, it was a message from Frank. It says  _It's all yours Gee._

"Who's that?" Bert asked. He doesn't know why Gerard was smiling over a text.

"What?" Gerard asked. Bert pointed Gerard's phone, "Oh, it's Frank."

"Frank," Bert mumbled, "that Frank." 

Gerard chuckled, "Oh come on, don't be jealous. I told you, he's dating Mikey."

"I'm not jealous." Bert mumbled, crossing his arms. Okay maybe he's a little jealous. Frank is Gerard's ex. They were together when Bert had met Gerard and broke up after a month. But they remained friends.

"Okay then."

After that, Bert just watched Gerard eat. Gerard was stealing a glance from Bert from time to time as if Bert's going to do something. When he was finished, he put all the plates on the sink and went to the bedroom again, followed by Bert.

"I'm not jealous." Bert says when they were sitting on the bed.

Gerard raised an eyebrow at Bert then signaled Bert to come closer to him. He wrapped an arm around Bert, "really?"

Bert said "No." but then he finally gave up and said, "okay, maybe a little."

Gerard looked at Bert, his eyes filled with love, "You're the only one for me, okay?"

"Okay."

"Besides, didn't you promise me that you're going to ride me?"

"Oh yeah!"

Gerard chuckled then placed his mouth on Berts as he took off his underwear.

Bert was kissing Gerard's neck as he helped him take off the rest of their clothing. 

Once they're both naked, Gerard layed Bert down on the bed as he took hold of his cock, pumping it slowly, making Bert gasp as he slowly slid his mouth down to the shaft then pulled off with one long suck.

Gerard placed his mouth on the tip of Bert's cock, teasing it as his fingers made it's way on Bert's ass. He slowly spread the cheeks then nudged one finger inside.

Bert moaned deeply as Gerard added another finger, avoiding his prostate, just to tease him and sucked harder on Bert's cock.

"Holy shit!" Bert shouted then placed his hands on Gerard's head. "Please, Gee! Please!"

Gerard pulled off of Bert's cock, mouthing at the tip teasingly and removed his fingers inside Bert, "Please what?"

Bert couldn't answer. He just moaned when Gerard flicked his tongue into Bert's hole. Gerard pulled Bert's cheeks apart with his thumbs. He licked him with the flat of his tongue and pressed small kisses on Bert's hole. "So filthy." Gerard muttered.

"Gerard! Fuck me now! Please!" Bert pleaded. 

Gerard chuckled then slicked himself up then layed down on the bed. 

Bert grinned and straddled Gerard, "So fucking hot." he kissed Gerard deeply as he lowered himself onto Gerard's cock. 

Bert moaned against Gerard's mouth as he started to move up and down on Gerard's cock slowly. 

"So good." Gerard moaned as he grabbed Bert's hips, feeling him move. 

Bert whimpered softly as Gerard's cock bumped into his prostate. He began to move faster, sending Gerard over the edge.

"Oh god oh god oh god oh god." Gerard babbled as he arched up, and came with a loud groan.

Bert pulled off of Gerard's cock, kissing him slowly on the lips as Gerard opened his eyes tiredly. He smiled. "You're awesome. I love you."

"I love you too," Bert said.

Bert placed a hand on his cock and jerked it roughly when he felt Gerard slap his hand from his cock. 

"Fuck me." Gerard whispered, "finish it in me."

Bert nodded as he kissed Gerard's collarbone all the way to Gerard's naval.

"Can you sit?" Bert asked.

Gerard could only shook his head. 

Bert kissed Gerard softly and held his legs up. He was about to push a finger in Gerard, then he heard Gerard say, "No. No prep. I want to feel you."

"Are you sure?"

Gerard nodded.

Bert then took a deep breath then bought the tip of his cock to Gerard's hole. Bert moved slowly, not wanting to hurt Gerard. Once he was all the way in, he stopped waiting for Gerard's permission, "Okay?"

Gerard nodded, as he gripped Bert's shoulder, nails digging into Gerard's skin, his body arched under Bert's as a wordless moan left his lips. 

"I love you so much Bert." Gerard said as he gasped in pleasure. 

Bert groaned as he began to thrust inside Gerard. It was long and slow , making sure that he'd thrust all the way in before pulling amost all the way out. 

Gerard groaned deeply as he felt Bert come inside him. 

Bert shivered in the aftershocks then laid down beside Gerard, suing him as his personal teddy bear. 

They were in silence for a few minutes until Gerard kissed Bert's head, "Hey."

Bert lifted his head to look at Gerard, "Hey."

"So," Gerard started, lacing his fingers with Bert's. "I've been thinking, maybe we should go camping."

"Camping?"

"Uh-huh. That text Frank sent me, he told me that there's a perfect spot in the lake and it's ours right now." Gerard explained.

"Seriously? Camping? I never thought that you'd want to go camping." Bert said.

"I know but," Gerard looked into Bert's eyes and grinned, "It's gonna be exciting when you're gonna come with me."

"Okay but-"

"Yay!" Gerard grinned then hugged Bert tightly. "We're going to buy a tent and some shit for the camping later, okay?"

"Okay fine."

"I love you Bert."

"Love you too Gee."

They both got under the covers then Gerard placed his head on Bert's chest again. Bert nuzzled the top of Gerard's head and kissed it, "Night love. I guess we're going to wake up for lunch."

Gerard just giggled in response and closed his eyes, letting himself drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I decided that this will just be a one-shot since I ran out of ideas.


End file.
